A Silver Lining on Mobius
by asilverydoctor
Summary: This is a crossover of Doctor Who and Sonic the Hedgehog. I do not own Doctor Who and Sonic the Hedgehog. This is the comic series of Sonic the Hedgehog, not the game verse. The Doctor travels to Mobius, not knowing he's in a different dimension. What makes it worse, everyone is confusing him for someone named Silver. They are saying that he looks just like him.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The Doctor was at the console of the TARDIS, putting in new coordinates. When he pulled the lever to go, some sparks flew, and she was fighting against him. There was no reason why she was doing this. This was just a normal trip to Earth, but apparently the TARDIS had other plans. The Doctor was hanging onto the console for dear life, not wanting to be swung around everywhere. What seemed like forever, the TARDIS finally landed. The Doctor groaned, and he slowly rose up from his slouching position.

"Was that really necessary? Since when did you have a fit about going to Earth?" the Doctor asked the TARDIS. There were some flashes of lights, which somehow the Doctor was able to understand. "We better be on Earth. Or I'll stop calling you sexy." The Doctor looked at the monitor which showed something very familiar to Earth. Of course she said it was 'Earth'. "Right… This is 'Earth' all right." The flashes came back but only for a short amount of time. "Then explain the trees. Those are not Earth trees." There were more flashes, and the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Different dimension. Sure. We both know we can't travel to different dimensions since the Time Lords are gone. Just to prove you wrong, I'll go out there, ask the first person I see, and they will tell me something completely than Earth. Just you wait."

The Doctor ignored the flashes as he walked out of the double doors, but only using one. He closed the door behind him, brought out what looked like a car keychain, and pressed a button, causing the light on top of the TARDIS to flashes twice and to beep. "Just like a car." He joked with himself. He turned around to see the new world before him. It was very similar to Earth, but it wasn't exactly it. Where did she bring him?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

**Author's note: I do not own Doctor Who or Sonic the Hedgehog. I am using the Archie comics verse for Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Although, I did come up with this AU, so please let me know if you want to use this AU. Doctor Who/Sonic the Hedgehog characters will be revealed in later chapters. If you want to find out sooner, leave a comment, asking and I will reveal who that character will be. Not all of the Sonic characters are Doctor Who characters. Obviously, the Doctor looks like Silver the Hedgehog. Rated T for later dark themes, cursing, violence, and maybe some romance?**

* * *

Golden eyes scanned the area. It was quite strange to say the least. The flora and landscape were not what he was used to. The flowers looked like sunflowers, but the petals spun around. The dirt was even checkered like. There was even a loop. It was almost like he was in a video game.

"Odd. Maybe she sent me to a video game where it is supposed to be an Earth." The Doctor spoke to himself. His silver-colored quills glistened within the sunlight. He may be called the Raggedy Man, but he still tried his best to keep himself clean. Especially with such a delicate color of his quills and chest fur. A suit kept most of fur hidden and the quills covered. He wore black trousers, white dress shirt, black suspenders, a tweed jacket with brown, leather elbow patches, black 18-hole laceup boots, and of course, a red bowtie to top it all off. You would think he would be hot with the combination of clothing and fur, but he wasn't. Warm, but not hot. Maybe it was his cool 15–16° C (60° F). The breeze also helped, so he wasn't uncomfortable.

Wherever he was, it was very different than Earth. He just couldn't understand how the TARDIS could confuse this place for Earth. Before he could get lost in his thoughts, he remembered that he came out here to look for a person. He didn't have to worry about the language. The TARDIS translates everything for him.

The Doctor took a sniff of the air. He couldn't quite pinpoint where this planet was in space, but it seemed like a center of something. Also, if he was using Earth years, if this really was Earth, the year would be 14,017 CE. The Doctor pondered for a moment, before finally walking off, looking for a sign of a town or city to find someone to talk to.

He walked through the land, looking for a road at least. There was some sort of dirt trail, but that was about it. He was just so used to the towns and cities back on Earth. But this was a new planet, so there was plenty to explore and see. What adventures could be waiting here for him? Hopefully, the people here weren't aggressive and violent. He really didn't want to cause any conflicts. The last thing he needed was conflict. Then again, he is the Doctor and his name means to help people, so if someone needed help, he wouldn't turn them down.

He continued to walk around the land, still not finding anything to tell him where a town might be at. It was interesting to see that there a loop in the ground. The trail led through the loop, but he didn't see how it was physically possible to walk or even run through it. It would take very high speeds. Like a rollercoaster. This planet was just so very interesting. There were bridges and dirt paths but no one in sight. There were little feral animals, but that was the only sign of intelligent life here so far.

Then he came across something that really caught his attention, pile of ruined metal. It looked like an explosion ruined it, but the ground around it was perfectly fine. The Doctor brought out his sonic screwdriver and he scanned the wreckage. The scans showed that this wreckage used to be a robot. A combat robot to be exact. But his sonic didn't pick up what was used for a power source. "That's odd…" He commented to himself. "What could it possible use for a power source?" He put his sonic screwdriver away, still pondering about the power source for such a robot. Whatever was used to run it, it must've been powerful.

He was just about to leave the wreckage, but his ears caught the sound of an explosion. A small one. Maybe the same thing that destroyed this robot. He ran towards the sound, hoping to find someone to talk to on this planet.

When he got to the source of the sound, he saw a blue hedgehog running at very high speeds and destroying robots that were aimed at him just simply… jumping on them? The Doctor hid behind a boulder, not wanting to be seen just yet. He didn't want to get in the middle of the fight. He furrowed his brows. The blue hedgehog was only wearing red sneakers and white gloves. He was practically running around naked. Well, not that the Doctor mind. He's had his fair share of being in the nude in front of others.

Then his eyes really caught something. Out of the wreckage, came one of the small feral animals. Was that the power source? A living creature? But how was the feral bird not harmed? How was its life energy not drained. None of this made sense. He watched as the blue hedgehog destroyed all the robots and then ran off. He stepped out from behind the boulder and walked to destroyed robots examining them. He brought out his sonic screwdriver, scanning all of them. The results were the same for all of them, except for some things since they were different models of robots.

"Sigh… I don't see why the boss makes us clean up after his messes…" A red, circle robot commented.

"Oh, it ain't that bad. Gives us somethin' ta do other then hear 'em complain all day." A yellow, cubed robot replied back.

The Doctor looked up from the ruined robot, to see the two other smaller robots talking.

"Hey, Cubot. Who's that?" the red one asked the other.

"Who's who? Oh! Hey! Orbot! Who is that?" Cubot asked right back. Orbot sighed, palming his face.

"That's just what I just asked. Isn't he that Silver guy?"

"Yeah… Now that cha mention it.. he kinda does… What do we do?"

"You lot know that I'm right here, right?" The Doctor asked, a bit annoyed that the robots were talking about him as if he wasn't right there.

"Hey, Buddy. How come he sounds different?" Cubot asked.

"Maybe he's like you, and his voice changes accents all the time. Though, I don't like his new style." Orbot remarked.

"Oi! There is nothing wrong with my outfit, thank you very much." The Doctor defended himself, fixing his bowtie.

"Maybe the whole glowy thing didn't work out for 'em." Cubot suggested.

"But the bowtie isn't much better." Orbot pointed out.

"Still here. Rude robots." The Doctor said rather annoyed. "Maybe i should just turn the lot of you off." He said as he threw his sonic screwdriver in the air then catching it.

"What's that?" Orbot asked.

"Maybe it's a laser pen thing." Cubot suggested.

"It does have a laser setting on it." The Doctor commented. "Can turn it on with a simple touch of a button."

"Maybe we should go. He never did like us." Orbot suggested to Cubot.

"Yeah. Don't wanna be fried for just talkin'." Cubot agreed. With their agreement, the two robots quickly hovered away.

"Oi! Wait! I wasn't going to use… it…" It was too late to stop them. They were already gone. The Doctor sighed, then looked down the path the blue hedgehog ran down. Maybe he should go down there and look for him.


End file.
